Taxi
Le Taxi ˈtæksi est un véhicule disponible dans les épisodes de la série Grand Theft Auto suivants : *''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *''Grand Theft Auto III'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Grand Theft Auto V.'' Le Vapid et le Declasse Taxi de GTA IV sont des berlines à quatre portes. Tous les taxis de tous les GTA possèdent quatre portes. Dans l'univers 3D et dans GTA V, le taxi peut être utilisé pour faire les missions secondaires de Chauffeur de Taxi. Les taxis existent dans tout les GTA (sauf certains comme dans Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 et Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars où les véhicules servant de taxi ne sont pas nommés taxis mais London Cab (GTA London 1969 et GTA London 1961) et Cabbie (GTA Chinatown Wars). Design GTA 1 - GTA 2 Dans GTA 1, il existe 3 versions de taxi : le taxi de Liberty City est basé sur la Portsmouth, le taxi de San Andreas est basé sur la Vulture, et le taxi de Vice City est basé sur le Flamer. Le taxi dans GTA 2 est de couleur jaune avec une bande à damier sur le toit. Gta lc taxi.png|Un taxi dans GTA 1 à Liberty City. Taxi GTA1 SanAndreas.png|Un taxi dans GTA 1 à San Andreas. Taxi GTA1 ViceCity.png|Un taxi dans GTA 1 à Vice City. Taxi GTA2.png|Un taxi dans GTA 2 à Anywhere City. Taxi Larabie GTA2.jpg|Un taxi dans GTA 2, dessiné par Ray Larabie. GTA III - GTA Vice City Stories Depuis Grand Theft Auto III jusqu'à présent (GTA V), le taxi est basé sur les mêmes modèles de voitures que les voitures de police de leurs jeux respectifs : *Dans GTA III, le taxi est basé sur 2 vraies voitures : la Chevrolet Caprice (image Caprice 1991) de 4ème génération (1991 - 1994), la Ford Crown Victoria II (1998 - 2002) et la Toyota Corona de 9ème génération (1987 - 1992). Il y a quelques changements mineurs sur les taxis dans le jeu, comme des pare-chocs plus sombres que d'autres, ou des enseignes de taxi légèrement différentes. *Dans GTA Vice City, le taxi ressemble à une Ford LTD (en) . *Dans GTA San Andreas, le taxi est basé sur une Premier, elle-même basée sur une Chevrolet Caprice (image Caprice 1991) de 4ème génération (1991 - 1994). *Dans GTA Advance, peu d'indications permettent de savoir sur quelle voiture le taxi est basé, et sa conception est plus carrée par rapport à la voiture de police du même jeu. *Dans GTA Liberty City Stories ''et GTA Vice City Stories'', les modèles de taxis sont presque les mêmes que ceux de GTA III et GTA Vice City, leurs jeux respectifs. Le taxi de GTA Liberty City Stories apparaît avec des pare-chocs pouvant être jaunes, gris ou noirs. *Dans GTA IV, le taxi est basé sur 3 véhicules : la Vapid Stanier, la Declasse Merit et le Vapid Minivan (ce dernier est la base du Cabby, mais le Minivan n'est pas la base d'une voiture de police) (pour plus de détails, voir la partie GTA IV plus bas sur cette page). *Dans GTA V, le taxi est basé sur la Vapid Stanier (pour plus de détails, voir la partie GTA V plus bas sur cette page). Taxi vue avant GTA3.jpg|Un taxi dans GTA III. Taxi vue-arrière GTAIII.jpg|Arrière du taxi de GTA III. Taxi vue avant GTAVC.jpg|Un taxi dans GTA Vice City. Taxi vue-arrière GTAVC.jpg|Arrière du taxi de GTA Vice City. Taxi vue avant GTASA.jpg|Un taxi dans GTA San Andreas. Taxi vue-arrière GTASA.jpg|Arrière du taxi de GTA SA. Taxi vue avant GTALCS.jpg|Un taxi dans GTA Liberty City Stories. Taxi vue-arrière GTALCS.jpg|Arrière du taxi de GTA LCS. Taxi vue avant GTAVCS.jpg|Un taxi dans GTA Vice City Stories. Taxi vue-arrière GTAVCS.jpg|Arrière du taxi de GTA VCS. Taxi_GTAAdvance.png|Un taxi dans GTA Advance. Taxi sans enseigne GTA3.jpg|Un taxi sans enseigne très rare dans GTA III. Taxi sans enseigne GTAVC.jpg|Un taxi sans enseigne rare dans GTA Vice City. Taxi comparaison enseignes parechoc-GTAIII.jpg|Comparaison de 2 différences entre 2 taxis dans GTA III. Le taxi de droite a l'enseigne "TAKI" au lieu de "TAXI", et le pare-choc avant du taxi de droite est plus sombre que celui de gauche. GTA IV Il y a 3 taxis dans GTA IV : 2 taxis berlines (la Declasse Merit et la Vapid Stanier), et un taxi monospace : le Cabby, basé sur le Vapid Minivan. La Declasse Merit est basée sur la Chevrolet Impala (entre 2000 et 2005) (en). La Vapid Stanier est basée sur la Ford Crown Victoria P72 (entre 1992 et 1997) (en) pour l'avant du véhicule, et par la Ford Mercury Grand Marquis (en) . Ces taxis sont jaunes (comme ceux de New-York). Le taxi Vapid (basé sur la Stanier) partage le même modèle de voiture que le Police Cruiser du LCPD et du NOOSE Cruiser du NOOSE. Le taxi Declasse (basé sur la Merit) partage le même modèle de voiture que la voiture de patrouille du LCPD. Ces taxis sont équipés de pare-chocs renforcés (avant et arrière) et d'une radio CB. Ils ont en plus l'enseigne lumineuse "TAXI" sur le toit (quelques taxis ont en plus de cette enseigne des publicités lumineuses placées également sur le toit), un taximètre et des affiches de prix sur le dos des sièges avant. Les publicités lumineuses posées sur certains taxis (la plupart du temps sur les taxis circulant à Algonquin) sont : "WTF", "Banging Trash Can Lids for an Hour", "I'm Rich", "Conjoined Twins", "America's Next Top Hooker", "The Science of Crime", "Excelsior" et Weazel News. Ces publicités peuvent se détacher du véhicule après un accident. Ces 2 modèles de taxi possèdent chacun sur la grille avant un médaillon rouge, qui comme à New York, indique que le chauffeur de taxi est agréé à prendre des passagers (dans le jeu, ce n'est qu'un détail), il ont aussi un médaillon rouge à l'arrière gauche du véhicule. Les taxis Vapid peuvent avoir des pare-chocs jaunes, gris ou noirs. Le joueur peut être passager dans les taxis et ainsi faire une course de taxi payante, pour être déposé par le chauffeur à une destination. Plus une course st longue, et plus le prix est elevé. Les taxis de Liberty City sont basés sur des anciennes générations de taxis New-Yorkais avec la version minivan qui possèdent les mêmes affiches de tarifs que dans'' GTA IV''. Pour voir les détails du taxi minivan nommé "Cabby", voir l'article ici : Cabby. Taxi, IV.PNG|Le taxi basé sur la Vapid Stanier dans GTA IV. 20110404140324!Taxi-GTA4-Vapid-rear.jpg|Arrière du taxi basé sur la Stanier dans GTA IV. Taxi_détails_Vapid_GTAIV.png|Emblèmes posés sur le taxi Vapid basé sur la Stanier. Taxi Declasse vue avant GTAIV.jpg|Un taxi basé sur la Declasse Merit dans GTA IV. Taxi Declasse vue-arrière GTAIV.jpg|Arrière du taxi basé sur la Merit dans GTA IV. Taxi détails Declasse GTAIV.png|Emblèmes posés sur le taxi Declasse basé sur la Merit. Taxi détails écritures GTAIV.png|Écritures, enseigne "TAXI" et tarifs apposés sur tous les taxis de Liberty City de l'univers HD. Taxi publicités 1 GTAIV.png|Publicités posées sur le toit de certains taxis. Taxi publicités 2 GTAIV.png GTA V Le taxi dans GTA V est basé sur la deuxième génération de la Stanier. Il possède les même caractéristiques que ceux dans GTA IV (pare-chocs renforcés, radio CB (que le joueur peut entendre), enseigne lumineuse "Taxi"...). Tous les taxis de GTA V appartiennent à la compagnie de taxi Downtown Cab Co. Ces taxis sont de couleur jaune et bleue, et ils sont basés sur les taxis de la réelle compagnie de taxis Checkered Cab Company, Los Angeles. On peut désormais les appeler grâce au téléphone portable du jeu en sélectionnant le contact "Downtown Cab Co.". Les publicités lumineuses posées sur quelques taxis sont "Le Chien", Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club, "Die Already 4", et "Caca". Taxi vue avant GTAV.png|Un taxi basé sur la Stanier dans GTA V. Taxi vue arrière GTAV.png|L'arrière du taxi dans GTA V. Taxi moteur GTAV.jpg|Le moteur du taxi dans GTA V. Taxi unique GTAV.jpg|Le taxi unique sans enseigne "Taxi", et sans écritures sur la plaque d'immatriculation. thumb|right|335 px Performances GTA 1 - GTA 2 Les premières apparitions des taxis sont généralement peu appréciées à cause de leurs faibles performances. Bien que les taxis sont différents d'une ville à l'autre et qu'il soient basées sur des muscles cars, les taxis dans GTA 1 sont généralement lents, mais cela se compense par une bonne direction, qui améliore la maniabilité du véhicule. Dans GTA 2, c'est le contraire, avec des taxis qui peuvent aller un peu plus vite, mais avec une direction lente, inférieure au Taxi Xpress. Dans les deux jeux, les taxis résistent moyennement aux dégâts. GTA III - GTA Vice City Stories Bien que l'apparence du taxi entre GTA III et GTA Vice City Stories varie considérablement, les performances du taxi dans toute l'univers 3D peuvent être décrites comme étant moyennes. Avec une vitesse modérée, une accélération moyenne, une structure légère, une direction efficace et stable dans les virages (des performances qui sont très utiles pour faire les missions secondaires Chauffeur de Taxi), le taxi est en général un véhicule acceptable pour conduire. Le taxi est equipé d'une traction avant, ce qui réduit les chances de faire un tête-à-queue dans les virages et de pouvoir prendre un virage à 180° en avant ou en arrière sans difficultés. GTA IV Le taxi Declasse Merit est alimenté par un moteur V6, couplé à une boîte de vitesses à 5 rapports, et a une traction arrière. L'accélération est très bonne, et la vitesse de pointe est supérieure à la moyenne. Les freins ont été améliorés par rapport à la Merit classique, et sa distance d'arrêt est alors plus courte. Les supensions ont également été améliorées, ce qui permet de pouvoir continuer de rouler à vitesse constante même dans les virages. La déformation en cas d'accident est acceptable, et le taxi peut subir de nombreux dégâts frontaux avant de tomber en panne. Le taxi Vapid Stanier est alimenté par un moteur V8 4,6 litres, couplé à une boîte de vitesses à 5 rapports, et à une traction arrière. Son accélération est bonne, et sa vitesse de pointe est supérieure à la moyenne. Ces freins et ses suspensions sont très bons, identiques à la Police Cruiser; son ABS est standard, et les suspensions permettent de bien contrôler le véhicule dans les virages, et rendent une conduite lisse et agréable sur les routes cahoteuses de Liberty City. La déformation du taxi en cas d'accident est bonne, et le taxi peut subir de nombreux dégâts frontaux avant de tomber en panne. GTA V Le taxi dans GTA V est basé sur la deuxième génération de la Stanier, et est alimenté par un moteur V8 4,8 litres, couplé à une boîte de vitesse à 5 rapports. C'est une traction arrière. Comme la Police Cruiser, l'accélération est bonne, le moteur est solide et durable, la vitesse de pointe est supérieure à la moyenne, et le freinage est acceptable. Le moteur du taxi émet un bruit qui semble taper lorsque le taxi est à l'arrêt, et il fait aussi ce bruit quand le joueur accélère et fait tourner le moteur à plein régime. Ce petit détail est probablement présent pour ajouter du réalisme au jeu afin de montrer que les taxis sont usés à force d'être utilisés en permanence. Emplacements GTA III *Garé sur le parking du Francis International Airport. *Garé dans une allée au nord-ouest de l'entrée du Salvatore's Gentlemen Club. GTA Vice City *Apparait de temps en temps sur le parking du North Point Mall. *Apparait de temps en temps sur le parking du Washington Mall. GTA San Andreas *Apparait toujours dans les grandes villes et quelques fois en dehors de ces grandes villes, le taxi étant le véhicule de services le plus vu. GTA Liberty City Stories *Au dépôt de Mean Street Taxis. *Apparait de temps en temps au dernier étage du Newport Multistory Car Park (parking à étages à Staunton Island). *Apparait souvent devant le Francis International Airport. Quand le joueur longe l'aéroport en direction des pistes d'atterissage, au lieu de tourner à droite pour aller sur le parking, le joueur doit aller au-delà du rond-point. Le taxi devrait être présent à côté d'une Freeway à côté d'escaliers. Le taxi n'est pas toujours présent à cet endroit. GTA Vice City Stories *Apparait de temps en temps sur le parking du North Point Mall. *Apparait rarement derrière le Hyman Memorial Stadium. GTA IV + extensions *Un taxi Declasse Merit peut de temps en temps être garé sur Asparagus Avenue, en face du siège social de la LTA à Broker. *Un taxi Vapid Stanier apparait de temps en temps dans une allée vers Manganese Street et Burlesque Avenue à Star Junction, Algonquin. *Les taxis sont les véhicules qui sont le plus commun à Liberty City, surtout à Downtown Broker, au Francis International Airport; à Algonquin, principalement à The Triangle et Star Junction où les taxis sont plus nombreux que les autres voitures. Les taxis sont moins commun en banlieue résidentielle et industrielle, les taxis apparaissent rarement dans l'est de Dukes, rarement aussi au nord d'Alderney, et n'apparait jamais au Acter Industrial Park. Il est aussi rare d'en trouver à Bohan. *Un taxi Vapid Stanier est garé près de la barrière de construction dans la mission Bang Bang. GTA V *Peut être appelé depuis le téléphone portable du protagoniste. A noter : après avoir appelé, il vaut mieux ne pas regarder la route, car en laissant la caméra orientée vers la route, les taxis ne semblent pas apparaître. *Apparait au Downtown Cab Co, garé(s) sur le parking à l'avant du dépôt. *Apparait souvent au Downtown Los Santos. *Garés devant l'Oriental Theater sur Vinewood Boulevard. *Apparait plus fréquemment au Los Santos International Airport, où ils peuvent être vus en circulation ou garés devant les terminaux avec des passagers fraîchements arrivés. *Apparait dans environ tout Los Santos de façon modérée. Ils sont plus fréquents dans les zones vivantes et touristiques comme Vinewood, le Centre ville de Los Santos, et autres zones riches de Los Santos. Ils sont moins fréquents dans les quartiers pauvres. Ils n'apparaissent jamais dans les zones portuaires situées à l'extrême sud de Los Santos, et sont rares en dehors de Los Santos. *Ils apparaissent rarement à Blaine County. Anecdotes En général *Lorsque le joueur prend un taxi pour faire la mission Chauffeur de Taxi, il peut gagner de 20$ à 25$ (GTA non précisé, demande de précisions). *Dans l'univers 3D, le son du moteur des taxis est similaire à celui des quatres-quatre et pick-ups (sauf dans GTA San Andreas où les taxis ont le son du moteur de voitures haut de gamme. *Les stations de radio par défaut dans chaque GTA sont les suivantes : **''GTA 1'' : Head Radio **''GTA Vice City et GTA Vice City Stories'' : Espantoso ou VCPR **''GTA San Andreas'' : CSR 103.9 **''GTA Liberty City Stories'' : Radio Del Mundo **''GTA IV'' : ***Taxi Declasse Merit : San Juan Sounds et The Beat 102.7 ***Taxi Vapid Stanier : WKTT Radio, PLR, Integrity 2.0, The Beat 102.7 **''GTA Episodes from Liberty City'' : ***Taxi Declasse Merit : San Juan Sounds et The Beat 102.7 ***Taxi Vapid Stanier : Integrity 2.0, The Beat 102.7, WKTT Radio **''GTA V'' : East Los FM 106.2 GTA Vice City *Dans GTA Vice City, les taxis ont des points blancs sur le pare-brise à cause d'une erreur dans l'application de la réflection du décor sur le véhicule. GTA III et Vice City *Dans GTA III et GTA Vice City, les taxis peuvent apparaître sans leur enseigne "taxi" sur le toit. Le toit sera quand même éclairé comme si l'enseigne était là lorsque le joueur démarre la mission taxi. GTA San Andreas *Dans GTA San Andreas, bien que la Premier (voiture sur laquelle est basée le taxi dans GTA SA) et que la voiture de police (LSPD et SFPD) aient les roues motrices arrières, le taxi est à traction avant. GTA IV *Dans GTA IV, l'enseigne "Taxi" posée sur le toit peut s'éteindre quand le joueur tire dessus. Cette enseigne peut même se détacher du véhicule et s'envoler droit devant après un choc ou un accident, même léger. Quand l'enseigne s'envole, elle peut blesser et même tuer des piétons sans donner aucun indice de recherche au joueur. Les publicités posées sur les toits des taxis peuvent aussi se détacher et s'envoler. *Le taxi dans GTA IV devait avoir une version noire, comme on peut le voir dans la bande-annonce de Vladimir Glebov. Cette couleur de texture a peut-être été enlevée à cause d'une des phrases que dit Niko lorsqu'il est ivre et qu'il appele un taxi : "Yellow car !!" (Voiture jaune !!)thumb|270px|Le taxi noir vu dans la bande-annonce de Vladimir Glebov. *Dans GTA IV, les taxis Vapid et Declasse ont 6 klaxons différents, qui sont du moins au plus aigu : peu aigu, moyennement aigu et très aigu. La hauteur de l'aigu détermine comment le son du klaxon est bien et fort. Les gammes supérieures (les plus aigües) sont généralement faibles, à mi-régime et ont un son légèrement faible, tandis que les klaxons les moins aigus ont un son sain et fort. 5 des klaxons utilisés par le taxi sont utilisés sur des véhicules civils de différentes marques (Intruder, PMP 600, DF8-90, Primo, Patriot, etc...). *Dans GTA IV, tout les taxis (même celui de Roman) portent l'insigne d'inscription "LC2708". *Dans GTA IV, la plupart des chauffeurs de taxi sont grecs. Si une arme est pointée sur eux, ils diront "I'm Greek, you know" ("Je suis grec, vous savez"). Il peuvent également être entendus maudissant la circulation en face d'eux avec l'expression grecque "Malaka", qui est une insulte qui veut dire "c*n" ou c*nnard". *Les chauffeurs de taxi ont tendance à être rancuniers, et cherchent à se venger. En effet, lorsque le joueur esquinte le taxi d'un chauffeur de taxi, généralement le chauffeur sort de son taxi, et agresse verbalement ou physiquement le joueur. Ces chauffeurs peuvent même sortir le joueur de son propre véhicule, ou le taper si il est à pied. Dans GTA IV, ils s'accrochent à la poignée de la portière du véhicule du joueur, et le joueur peut accélérer et le traîner sur la route (cette technique marche aussi avec d'autres piétons). *Les clignotants arrières du taxi Vapid Stanier sont couplés avec les feux stops, ce qui fait de ce taxi le seul véhicule du jeu ayant des clignotants rouges. *Si le joueur se fait conduire par un chauffeur de taxi et tire en-dehors du taxi, le chauffeur arrêtera la voiture, fera un commentaire et s'enfuiera, laissant Niko sur la banquette arrière du taxi arrêté. Cette situation arrive aussi si le joueur est poursuivi par le LCPD. *Quand Niko dégage un passager de la banquette arrière d'un taxi, ce passager peut dire "That's my wife's car, take it !" ("C'est la voiture de ma femme, prenez-la !"), ou disent à Niko que c'est leur voiture, alors qu'ils étaient assis à l'arrière d'un taxi. Il est possible que les piétons n'aient pas de dialogues prévus spécialement lorsqu'ils se font sortir d'un taxi. GTA V *Dans GTA V, le joueur peut gagner environ 60$ par km et par course, sachant que les clients demandent un trajet en général qui fait 2 ou 3 km, voire plus. *Dans GTA V, dans l'un des switch sur Franklin, on le voit être déposé par un taxi en face de sa planque de Vinewood Hills tout en disant au revoir à une jeune femme assise à l'arrière du taxi.thumb|270px|Le taxi unique sans enseigne "Taxi", et sans écritures sur la plaque d'immatriculation. Ce taxi n'a pas d'enseigne "Taxi" et il n'y a ni chiffres, ni lettres sur ses plaques d'immatriculation. Le joueur peut garder ce taxi en tuant le conducteur et en essayant d'ouvrir les portières verrouillées, et ce taxi réapparaitra alors plus tard à côté de cette même planque, cette fois-ci sans conducteur, Franklin pourra alors le conduire. La femme court et bizarrement, le joueur ne peut pas la tuer pour des raisons inconnues. Ce taxi possède aussi des pneus pare-balles. *Curieusement, si le joueur fonce en voiture à une vitesse assez importante dans l'arrière d'un taxi, l'accident tuera le conducteur du taxi, mais le passager sortira du taxi et s'enfuira sain et sauf. *Le taxi a été vu avant la sortie du jeu dans des captures d'écran du jeu ainsi que dans la bande-annonce de Franklin. *Dans GTA V, il est plus difficile de trouver un taxi que dans les précédents GTA, probablement pour refléter la réalité : en effet, la côte Ouest des États-Unis se sert assez peu des taxis, contrairement aux villes denses de la côte Est comme New York, où la demande en taxis est forte. *De nombreux autocollants sont collés sur le dos des sièges avants, qui donnent des informations sur les tarifs des taxis entre autres. Parmi ces autocollants, il y a encore le "255 for Liberty City Government" qui était déjà sur les taxis de GTA IV. *Sur l'emblème apposé sur le coffre du taxi, il est écrit "Taxi Cab", or en regardant de plus près, on voit qu'il est écrit juste en-dessous "Police Cruiser". C'est parce que le taxi utilise une texture différente, mais est basé sur le Police Cruiser. Le fait que "Police Cruiser" soit inscrit sur le taxi est sûrement un oubli des développeurs lorsqu'ils ont créé la texture du taxi. **Cependant, cet oubli n'apparait pas pour chaque taxi. *Sur les portes arrières, il y a des avertissements qui disent : "Drivers carries a firearm and will use it in defense" ("Les chauffeurs portent une arme à feu et l'utiliseront pour se défendre"). A noter qu'aucun chauffeur de taxi dans GTA V n'est vraiment armé. Il se peut que cet avertissement fasse référence au fait que les 3 protagonistes de GTA V peuvent faire les missions secondaires Chauffeur de Taxi, et que les 3 protagonistes sont armés. *Quand le joueur entre dans un taxi en tant que passager, le protagoniste peut de temps en temps dire l'une des phrases qu'il dit lorsqu'il vole la voiture de quelqu'un. *Dans le film Pétage de plomb, on remarque que Liberty City utilise toujours la première génération de Stanier (véhicule sur lequel le taxi Declasse est basé dans GTA IV), alors que la seconde génération existe et est utilisée dans GTA V par les taxis et quelques voitures de police (Police Cruiser et Sheriff Cruiser). *Si le joueur sautille ou si les portières arrières sont bloquées, le protagoniste peut s'installer sur le siège passager avant, à côté du conducteur. Le conducteur regardera toujours à l'arrière lorsque le joueur choisit une destination, comme si le joueur était assis sur la banquette arrière, ou si le joueur arrête le taxi avec l'option arrêter/démarrer. * Les chauffeurs de Taxi du jeu sont tous d'origine Hispanique, c'est pourquoi la radio par défaut d'un taxi est East Los FM 106.2. *Lorsque le joueur est passager dans un taxi : **Si le joueur fait plusieurs trajets avec le même conducteur et demande d'accélérer à chaque fois, le protagoniste peut crier en étant énervé. Le protagoniste peut aussi crier quand la destination GPS est à nouveau choisie ou changée. **Si la vue de la caméra est en "vue capot", et orientée vers le pare-brise quand le trajet est terminé, alors la prochaine fois que le joueur entre dans le taxi (avant d'être arrêté ou tué), la vue sur le tableau de bord (comme quand le joueur choisit une destination) restera même quand le taxi roule. **Il est possible pour un chauffeur de taxi d'être "bloqué" derrière un portail automatique après l'avoir approché du mauvais côté. Le chauffeur attendra à l'infini, sauf si le joueur lui demande d'accélérer ou quitte le taxi. **Le joueur peut sauter d'un taxi en mouvement, ce qui impliquera que le joueur n'aura pas à payer sa course. Cela se finit souvent avec 1 étoile de recherche pour le joueur. ***Le conducteur peut alors répondre : "Really ?" ("Vraiment ?"). **Si le joueur ne demande pas au chauffeur d'accélérer, le chauffeur roulera plus lentement que les autres pnj (surtout sur les autoroutes). **Si le joueur obtient un indice de recherche, le taxi s'arrêtera et le protagoniste descendra du véhicule. Si le joueur essaye de revenir dans le taxi en tant que passager, il le volera car il ne peut être passager quand il est recherché par la police. **Si le joueur est repéré par des membres de gangs hostiles (par exemple, Trevor Philips qui est repéré par des membres des The Lost MC), il ne tenteront pas de suivre ou d'attaquer le protagoniste. Au contraire, il vont fuir comme si ils avaient peur. **Si sur le trajet, le taxi passe devant un événement aléatoire avec un auto-stoppeur, le joueur peut demander au conducteur de s'arrêter, permettant ainsi à l'auto-stoppeur de monter dans le taxi. **Si le joueur rejoue une mission, il ne sera plus à bord du taxi quand il réapparaitra au point de sauvegarde (là où il aura sauvegardé avant de refaire une mission). **Si le joueur essaye de faire monter un auto-stoppeur dans un taxi très endommagé auquel il manque une roue, l'auto-stoppeur ne montera pas et peut même s'en aller. Il est possible que ce soit dû au fait que comme il manque une roue, le taxi n'est pas stable et bouge sur le sol assez souvent car il est bancal, et apparemment, les piétons ne peuvent monter dans un véhicule bancal. Compagnies de taxi *Borgnine Taxis *Downtown Cab Co. *Express Car Service *Taxis Kaufman *L.C.C. Taxis *Mean Street Taxis *Sunnyside Taxis *Vice City Cabs Voir aussi *London Cab, le taxi anglais présent dans Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 et Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. *Taxi Xpress, un autre taxi présent dans Grand Theft Auto 2. *Cabbie, un vieux taxi basé sur le Checker Taxi (en) dans l'univers 3D et GTA Chinatown Wars. *Cabby, un taxi monospace présent dans Grand Theft Auto IV. *Taxi de Roman, le taxi personnalisé de Roman Bellic utilisé par son entreprise Express Car Service. *Cavalcade, un autre taxi utilisé par Express Car Service dans GTA IV. *Bickle 76, une variante modifiée superalimentée du taxi présent dans GTA Liberty City Stories. *Taxi Zebra, un autre taxi dans GTA Vice City. *Taxi Kaufman, un autre taxi basé sur le Cabbie dans GTA Vice City. *Premier, la version civile du taxi dans GTA San Andreas. *Merit, la version civile d'un des taxi dans GTA IV. *Stanier, la version civile du taxi dans GTA IV et GTA V. *Minivan, la version civile du Cabby dans GTA IV. *Portsmouth, Vulture et Flamer, les versions civiles du taxi dans GTA 1. de:Taxi es:Taxi pl:Taxi Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Véhicules Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA 1 Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA 2 Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA III Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA Vice City Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA Advance Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA Liberty City Stories Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA Vice City Stories Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA IV Catégorie:Véhicules d'entretien et service Catégorie:Véhicules dans GTA V Catégorie:Quatre-portes